


Exception

by JustYourEverydayTsundere



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/pseuds/JustYourEverydayTsundere
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire have phones. It goes as well as you think it would.





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abiotic_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/gifts).



> my girlfriend and i are doing writing challenges. this theme was texting.
> 
> you should go check her's out too :)

Ruby reached over for her phone. She had bought it on a whim to prove to Sapphire that she was spontaneous and wacky. Her goal in life was to direct herself away from Sapphire's future vision at this point. 

 

On Ruby's whim she got a phone for Sapphire as well, so she was excited to finally use it. Sapphire had shown some negative reactions towards the new devices, but after Ruby begging for what seemed like hours, Sapphire finally accepted, though rarely used it. 

 

Ruby:  _ Hi Saph, I'm texting you from a phone isn't that cool. I think it's cool :) _

 

It took forever, and in Ruby's standards, forever was 10 minutes, before Sapphire responded. 

 

Sapphire:  _ I thought we would only use these to contact Steven. _

 

Ruby winced, forgetting that that was her excuse for getting the mobile, magic, devices. Not the response she quite wanted. 

 

Ruby:  _ Well, I was making sure they worked. Are they working? _

 

Sapphire:  _ Yes. _

 

Ruby:  _ Sapphire? _

 

Sapphire:  _ Yes? _

 

Ruby:  _ I love you <3 _

 

Sapphire:  _ I love you too, Ruby. I think I should start leaving now though.  _

 

Ruby:  _ Wait, there's an emergency! _

 

Ruby typed panicked, not wanting to stop talking to Sapphire. 

 

Sapphire:  _ What is wrong?  _

 

Ruby:  _ I don't think I can explain, you'll just have to come here _

 

Sapphire:  _ Okay, I'll be there soon. Where are you? _

 

Ruby:  _ Steven's room _

 

A couple minutes later Sapphire came running to Ruby,  simply stating at the tv, "What's the emergency!?"

 

Ruby looked at her and smiled, "I'm lonely," she whined, childishly. 

 

"Ruby, that's not an emergency. I thought you were in danger. You cannot give false warnings like that"

 

"I am in danger! My lonely levels are in the danger zone. What if I malfunction?"

 

"That is not possible-"

 

Before she got to finish talking, Ruby encased her in a hug. 

 

"I think it's possible, it was happening to me."

 

"Ruby…"

 

"iT's pOSsIBle" 

 

Sapphire fell into silence for a while before going, "Fine it is possible. Only for you though. You get an exception." 

 

Ruby smiled and released Sapphire from her hug. "I'm glad I get exceptions from you. I must be special."

 

"You are." Sapphire sighed out before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't scare me like that again though. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love you too much. I can't lose you." She sat down, her back against Steven's bed. Ruby sat down next to her. 

 

"I won't. I'm sorry," genuine guilt flooded her voice as she placed her hand on top of Sapphire's. 

 

Sapphire's head gently rested on Ruby's shoulder. "Good."

 

They were both silent for a few minutes before Sapphire finally spoke. "Hey, Ruby?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think I want to use my phone to talk to you more."

 

"Really!? I thought you didn't even want to touch it!"

 

"It lets me talk to you though. I like talking to you."

 

"I like talking to you too. These exceptions for me are pretty great." 

 

"Mhm." 

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you too"

 


End file.
